darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
General Lee
=Background Cost: 5= While Civil Wars heroes are certainly very interesting, this great spirit has nothing to do with the War between the States. The General Lee is actually an automotive totem, deriving its name from one of the most famous white trash vehicles ever: the orange muscle car featured on the Dukes of Hazzard. Followers of this totem quest for the car of their dreams, one that they can worship far more than any animal spirit or urban Incarna. After dedicating themselves to “the General,” the pack hunts to find a neglected, rusting hulk of a car. Typically, a Bone Gnawer in the pack begins slaving over this monumental gift to at least get the deathtrap running. Some Bone Gnawers transform these cars into shrines to the totem, often by propping them up on cement blocks in their front yards. With the help of their pack totem, it’s gradually transformed into a paragon of automotive excellence. There’s a reason for this: the car serves as a temperamental totem-spirit, one that can’t enter the spirit world, but can still serve as reliable transportation. As the pack’s Theurge advances in rank, the lemon is gradually transformed. A fostern can actually drive his “totem car” around, although it’s still a sputtering heap held together by spit and bailing wire. Adren drive masterworks of automotive engineering with whisper quiet engines; reduce all Driving rolls for the car by 1. An athro’s car never runs out of gasoline, while an elder can actually drive her car into the Umbra. If the car is actually destroyed, its spirit “slumbers in the Umbra” for a full cycle of the moon, then returns to a new set of wheels (and the rusting chassis attached to them) chosen by the pack. Most worshippers of the General can be identified by the wrenches in their back pockets, oil stains on their clothing, or the thunderous sound of their stock cars tearing through the streets. Yee-haw! =Traits= Once accepted by the General, everyone in the pack gets two dots of Drive and two dots of Crafts (if this would grant them a specialty, they automatically get the specialty: Repair). All pack members have the difficulty of any Drive rolls related to tricky or dangerous maneuvers reduced by 2. The pack alpha gains an intuitive knowledge of all of America’s highways, along with many back roads in the Deep South. Ban: Worshippers of the General endlessly tinker with their cars. As part of this, at least one member of the pack must have mechanic’s tools ready at all times. There’s a good reason for this: the pack’s totem spirit lives in the car they care for. Tinkering with the pack’s chosen car gives spiritual strength to the totem spirit. For all practical intents and purposes, the totem spirit is bound to the car, and it can only go where the car goes. =Ban= Each day, a member of the pack must spend at least an hour making repairs, improvements, and modifications to this shrine. If the pack skips a day, the car begins to degrade, gaining one temporary fault. Each day, someone in the pack can attempt a Wits + Repair roll (difficulty 6) to fix this. This is a sizeable ban, but it has its benefits as well. After years of reverent worship, these vehicles can reach a peak performance of mythical proportions. With a capable driver behind the wheel, some are capable of performing stunts rarely seen outside of 70’s car chases. As part of this, when the driver is Rank Three or higher, any time he fails a driving check, the totem spirit can then attempt a second roll using its Willpower as a Dex + Driving dice pool. Source: Bone Gnawers Tribebook Rev ---- Category:Wisdom Totems Category:Totem Spirits